Ravenous
by florenceskiss
Summary: My take on Ziva's gift to Abby, in Ravenous. raited T just to be safe. Femslash and spoilers. I don't know if it is complete or not, sorry


Don't own them, sorry for the things I misspell

AN: my take on Ravenous. I don't know if this story is complete or not.

* * *

**Ravenous**

Tony and McGee was looking at a plasmascreen on the officewall, and without turning around Tony called out

"you´re late, Ziva David"

Ziva walked with quick steps up to her desk across tony's, she took of her jacket and as she walked past them she said.

"I almost forgot it's Abby's birthday" she held up a golden box with a bouquet of black roses in it. "You think she'll like them?"

"yeah" Tony and McGee said at the same time, as tony throw a borrito to Ziva.

"OhAh, thanks" she said as she left for the elevators.

"you think we should have told her?" McGee ask tony after ziva left. They were quiet for a second

"Nah"

"Nah, me niether."

* * *

Ziva stoped at the doorway to abbys lab, watching her work_. I love those legs of hers,_ she thought. Abby was standing at a computer, completly unaware of Ziva checking her out behind her. As Ziva quietly walked up behind her, Abby sang out loud. 

"little square, little square, where have you been? Stuck behind Riellys missing girlfriend."

Ziva raised an eyebrow in confusion before she caughed to get Abby's attention.. Abby spun around surprised.

"Oh hey, I was just about to call Tony and McGee, I think theire having sex!"

_What_ "tony and McGee?!?"

"No…Rielly and the missing girl. I found this at the camptrash, you know these little stickt-thingis you use when you stop smooking, but it had residue of medication on it, it was Progestin and Estrogen."

"Birthcontrol-patch" Ziva said.

"Yes" abby says with a smug on her face. "is that burrito for me?"

"NO" ziva said with mock anger, but quickly showed the box of roses she hade hid behind her back, when she saw the disepointment on abbys face. "…but these are".

"Ahh…"abby smiled.

"yom huledet same'ach…happy birthday, Abby" she walked behind Abby to the fridge.

"thank you, so much." Abby put the flowers in the frige. "you shouldn't have"

"you're right, i shouldn't have" ziva said in chock, when she saw three other bouquets of black roses."i mean…i ..i could get you something else"ziva feelt so stupid as stumbled over the words, she had wanted to get Abby something speciell, something that could show abby how much she really mean to her, what she feel.

What does she feel, it had started out as coworkers, then friends, then something she really couldn't put her finger on, she just loved being around Abby, love her scent, her smile, her voice. Is this love, NO, it cant be love, can a israel, an exmossad, be inlove with…a woman. Ziva didn't know, she just knew that she wanted make a smile on abbys face, that speciell, genuin smile ha she only smiled on rare occasions.

And now it looked like black roses was not the best idea she had had, hell, she had even been late for work just to find them, Ziva David is never late for work

"NO, i love them" abby said quickly and gave Ziva a bearhug. "um…is gibbs in yet?" abby turn from happy to sad.

Ziva shaked her head. "I haven't seen him."

"oh…okey" abby looked down on the floor as she walked back to her computer.

"something wrong?"

"no…no…nothings wrong" abby tried to look happy but fail. "It's just that every year, gibbs usually takes me out to dinner the night before my birthday." she shruged her shoulders "Its like a tratition."

"he probebly just forgot" ziva said.

"yeah…"abby sighed

"I mean becaus of the case!!"Ziva tried to correct herself after realising her mistake in her previuos saying. "I could remind him, when I s…"

"No!" abby turn to ziva. " don't remind him, I really don't whant to distract him. He's gonna want a name to this patch, witch means I have work to do." abby torn back to the computer and started writting. "thank you for the flower"

Ziva smiled, she wanted to hug abby, to comfort her on gibbs's mistake, but all she did was to pat her on the shoulder. Ziva turned and left. She did not notics abby watching her leve.

_Thank you, ziva_ abby thought

* * *

At the elivators Ziva almost ran into Ducky, who was holding a black bear with a dogcolor and b bouquet of black roses. _Of cours everybody thought of black roses, _Ziva miserably thought. 

"nice flowers, Ducky" Ziva said

"I would hope so, I went through four flowershops to get the. Apperently their sold out all over the city."

Ducky walked past her to Abby's lab. Ziva walked into the elivator and as she pushed the third floor button, she started laughing, _Of cours everybody thought of black roses.

* * *

**fedback is a real confidenceboster, you know :)**_


End file.
